five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's - Challenger Mode
Challenger Mode '''is a difficulty setting which will reset the game in Challenger Mode after defeating the 20 Mode/Final Night of a game once selected. These challenges add new Animatronics or re-script another to increase the challenge. It may also modify the mechanics. Please note that your old game file is safe (Challenger Mode uses a different option) Five Nights at Freddy's 1 The first game poses new threats from Easter Eggs: Endoskeleton and Golden Freddy. With a new occasional Lightning Strikes to fight off some. Endoskeleton The Endoskeleton will start moving on Night 3. * He starts asleep like in the other games in Parts & Service. * He then wakes up, and poses like in the Easter Egg. * He then moves to the Dining Room. Wandering around like Chica and Bonnie. * He then either goes into the Kitchen (Recognised by he particular moving sound) or goes down the Left Hall. * He then moves into the Right Hall or the Closet (Depending on Kitchen or Left Hall) * The Endoskeleton then appears in either hall corner, He stands in front of the camera instead of the side. * He then appears in the appropriate blind spot. Close the correct door to send him back into the Dining Room. The Endoskeleton moves sightly slower than Bonnie and Chica, but this equalises as their difficulty increases. Golden Freddy Golden Freddy starts on Night 5, almost proving as a boss. Golden Freddy is invisible to the Cameras unless a Lightning Strike goes off. During then, he is visible for a short time and then fades out. He blocks the screen with a "ITS ME" if visible. * He starts in the Kitchen, he is silent at this time. * When he activates, there he makes his laugh like Freddy and moves to the Dining Room. * Once he's there, he begins to distract you before moving. Like Jack'o Chica, he appears down both halls. * He will slowly make his way down the halls. Once he appears in both Blind spots, close both doors until you hear him Laugh again. '''Golden Freddy's clones may be faster than the other in higher difficulties. don't close the door until both have moved to the Blind Spots. Springtrap Springtrap also starts on Night 5, Springtrap is invisible to the Camera too but no "ITS ME" appears. * He starts in the Saferoom, it's off camera still so you won't know about him until Night 5 (Unless your an internet scrub) * He then moves to the Bathroom. * Springtrap then moves to the dining area. * Then he runs down the Right Hall, you can hear him running even when you can't see him, shut the door to stop him. He is slightly slower than Foxy. Puppet She was in Fredbears, so where does she go next? Fazbears Pizza of course. She starts on Night 1 * She appears in the Music box in a new camera next to Pirate Cove. * The Music Box is very fast, if it runs out, she will charge at you from either hall. She is very quick but stopping her with the door is possible. She does not drain battery like Foxy. You can wind the music box, but it isn't easy to keep her in all night. Lightning Strikes Lightning Strikes are your friend alongside 6 AM. A lightning strike happens every 10 - 20 seconds. When they go off, this happens: * Golden Freddy and Springtrap can be visible for a short time. * The animatronics slow down a bit (Expections being golden freddy.) Bonnie & Chica Bonnie and Chica share similarities in a slight difficulty increase. They each have a chance (40% - 60% - Higher in difficultes) to skip Bathrooms, Parts & Service, Kitchen or West and East hall corners. If they do go to those locations, they stay much shorter than usual. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Added a few new animatronics. Reprograms found difficult to do. Withered Endoskeleton v1 This endoskeleton has returned! Starting on night 2. Unlike his counterpart, he is active to Night 5 * He starts somewhere unknown. * He then appears in Parts and service. * He then moves to the main hall, his eyes are visible in the boy's bathroom. * He moves to the Office Hall * Then he moves to Right Vent, you must put the mask on even not in the blind spot to make him go away. Endoskeleton v2 This endoskeleton starts on night 2, like all the toys, he is inactive until night 5. * He starts in the music box, unnoticeable * He then appears like how he does in the Easter Egg * He then continues to the Office Hall. * He then moves further down the hall. * Then he moves to Left Vent, you must put the mask on even not in the blind spot to make him go away. Springtrap This fella has returned to help his Golden friend, he starts on night 6. * He starts in the Saferoom, this location is unknown. * He then appears in the Main hall. * He then goes to the Office hall. * He then appears in both vents, watch them closely. * Then one will move to the blind spot and the other disappears, make sure you know which has moved. JJ Of course the infamous JJ. * She starts in the game area, next to BB. * She then moves to the main hall. * From there she slowly creeps up on you. You can stop her moving closer to you by using the Flashlight. * If she is visible in the hall without the flashlight, throw the mask on and she might go away. * If she makes it into your office she will disable your camera. The Puppet will likely finish you. Incarnation New Fella in town! Incarnation is the remains of broken parts. He found the other parts from the Withered Animatronics and Mangle. Don't ask how, but he did. Incarnation starts on Night 5. * He starts in Parts and Service, off camera. * He then moves to the main hall. * Incarnation then begins to split into other parts (Never the head). These parts would make their way through either the office Hall or Vents * There very fast and difficult to spot. They will slowly piece by piece pull back together in your office before Incarnation's head appears on the body and jumpscares you. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 OK so new idea. New phantom, new 2 characters. Phantom Bonnie Expected. Appears staring at the camera, not flicked fast enough, and then disables that camera for a whole hour! (But audio still works). Phantom Bonnie will not appear if a maximum of 3 cameras are disabled. Fredbear Also expected...? Fredbear will make his way through the hallways. He is affected by Audio Lure and won't enter the vents. Also Springtrap only KILLS through the vents. And not affected by the audio lure. So you could sat Springtrap split into two... Abomination...? Don't know what to name this thing. It appears on Night 5 (Fredbear and Springtrap are gone on this night). He is basicly a Creation in FNAF 3. Moving towards the office, use a flashing light feature to move him back and has 3 phrases in each Camera. I think he looks like some sort of Toy Animatronic Abomination thing. He appears WITH Fredbear and Springtrap for Night 6 (If possible) Five Nights at Freddy's 4 * 5 New Animatronics are coming!